


El Arte Perdido: Parte Uno

by jessevaldfond



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cartas, Frerard, M/M, Personajes Originales - Freeform, mencion de muertes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Cuando el trabajo y el placer se combinan de una forma bastante extraña.





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los lugares y cosas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen. Me hago responsable de algunos personajes.  
> Este fanfic esta publicado en Hotel Bella Muerte con el mismo nombre, solo que aquí vine a modificarlo un poco.  
> Por favor, consideren que al final de casi cada capitulo dejo notas de link de interés, ya que en el texto hay palabras en otros idiomas y lugares a los cuales hago referencia.  
> Gracias de antemano por leer :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario en notas finales.

Francia, uno de los lugares que más me gusta visitar. Pero esta vez era para negocios y no por placer. El Hotel donde me hospedaba era uno –o eso creo yo–de los más ostentosos de la calle Cours Carnot*.  A pesar de ser un lugar pequeño y con algunos negocios reconocidos debo admitir de este hotel era el que más llamaba la atención. Su fachada lo decía todo, sus cinco estrellas lo catalogaban como uno de los mejores en el pequeño lugar.

Bueno no entremos en detalles poco importantes.

Solo optare por no decirles en que consiste mi trabajo, solo diré que no es uno muy sencillo y que requiere que viajes a través del mundo los cuales casi nunca disfruto, pero esta vez es diferente.  Francia es uno de mis lugares preferido después de Londres, tiene hermosas calles adoquinadas y preciosa arquitectura. Esta vez era mi tiempo de disfrutar todo aquello que este hermoso lugar me regalaba y dejar de lado el odioso trabajo que tengo.

En el hotel deje todo tipo de artefacto electrónico, solo para que no me molestaran. Mi hermano suele ser bastante inoportuno, casi todo el tiempo me interrumpirme cuando más disfruto mis momentos.

El clima el día de hoy estaba bastante calmado, hacia algo de frio así que lleve conmigo algo abrigador. Camine algunas calles hacia el norte y vi un lugar bastante tranquilo llamado _Le Longchamp,_ había varias mesas con enormes sombrillas para obstruir la luz del sol. El lugar estaba bastante solo a pesar de la hora que era; estoy seguro que Mikey estará llamándome a esta hora desde donde sea que este, pero que alivio que no traigo mi celular conmigo.

 

Me anime a pasar y me senté cerca de las puertas dobles. Casi a mi llegada un chico con un mandil rojo amarrado a su cintura se acercó a hasta mi mesa y me ofreció un menú.

 

— Non, merci. Seulement café *—le dije con mi acento francés horrible.  
—Cours.* —me contesto y de su mandil saco una pequeña libretita.  
—Un Americano y…— claro ahora era el mejor momento para olvidarme del poco Francés que se.  
—Tal vez algunas galletas…podría acompañarlo con el café— y el chico hablo perfectamente inglés.  
—Si…gracias— alce la vista y le sonreí devolviéndole el menú.  
—Excuse*— me sonrió y fue hacia las puertas dobles.

 

Me acomode en mi asiento y disfrute de la vista. Desde que me senté en el lugar no me había dado cuenta que en la mesa había un papel. Soy bastante curioso así que lo tome y…al parecer no era una hoja cualquiera era una carta. Ahora tenía más ganas de saber qué era lo que decía o lo que contenía pero estaba bien sellada sin ningún destinatario en el papel.

 

Cuando llego el chico que me atendió pregunte.

 

—Encontré esto en la mesa. Tal vez algún cliente la olvido— dije el momento que señalaba la carta en el lugar donde estaba. —No, no es de nadie. Cada mesa tiene al menos una nota. Es suya— de la bandeja con mucho cuidado dejo una cajita llena de sobrecitos, el plato de galletas y el café. Después de terminar me sonrió y se retiró.

No estaba seguro si era óptimo abrirla aquí o llevarla conmigo hasta el Hotel. Pero ahora sabiendo que la carta no le pertenecía a nadie  y mi curiosidad pudo más, la abrí y desdoble el papel que venía dentro.  El papel  era algo frágil y con caligrafía fina justo en el centro se leía:

 

_Toujours avoir la foi en ce que vous faites, parce que personne ne le fait mieux que vous. Toujours avoir confiance en vous-même, car il n'y a personne mieux que vous. Toujours croire en soi. *_

 

Sentía que estaba dirigida a mí. Aquello que leí con mi poco conocimiento de francés decía que creyera en mí. Doble el papel y lo puse dentro del sobre. Respire hondo y metí la carta en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Con toda la tranquilidad tome el café disfrutando de la vista del lugar y el rico sabor de las galletas.

 

El platito quedó vacío antes que mi taza de café. La tarde comenzaba a caer y el lugar apenas comenzaba a llenarse de gente.  


Note a  una mujer de cabello castaño y largo, se sentó justo  en la mesa que quedaba al lado de la cerca. Los últimos rayos del sol golpeaban directo a su mesa pero al parecer no le importaba. Le vi por unos momentos, claro disimulando, cuando de pronto de la mesa tomo un papel. A juzgar por el semblante en su rostro estaba triste. Mi visión no era del todo perfecta y debo decir que después de que leyó esa nota por solo unos segundos el semblante en su rostro cambio por completo. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y después una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Recordé la carta en mi mesa y la saque, la volví a leer y no me causo ninguna reacción, ni tristeza, ni felicidad…pero al leerla la tercera vez me sentí más seguro. La volví a guardar para poder irme. El chico que amablemente me había atendido esa tarde dejo la cuenta y yo adjunte una buena propina.

 

Camine a la salida. El hotel no quedaba muy lejos de ahí así que decidí desviarme un poco. Las calles ya estaban bien alumbradas, tal vez serían las ocho de la noche; no estoy muy seguro. Camine dos calles lejos del hotel, pero sin nada interesante que llamara mi atención regrese.

 

El cuarto estaba impecable tal vez el personal de limpieza lo hizo. Entre a la ducha y llene la bañera. Revise mi celular y había varias llamadas de mi hermano y varios mensajes.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al baño escuche que el teléfono de la habitación sonaba.

 

—Sr. Way tiene una llamada— dijo una mujer del otro lado de la línea.  
—Claro, claro—  espere unos segundos y escuche de pronto la voz de mi hermano. —Quisiera saber por qué demonios no contestas tú celular. Toda la maldita tarde estuve tratando de comunicarme contigo…—  
—Si…Mikey estoy bien ¿y tú? — me senté al borde de la cama escuchando el regaño de mi hermano menor.  
—Al diablo con eso… ¿Ya hiciste tu trabajo? —  
—Por supuesto, si no, no estaría tan cómodo. — levante apenas unos cuantos segundos mi ceja sintiéndome molesto por la pregunta.  
—Bueno…es…es todo lo que quería saber— ese era su pequeña preocupación disfrazada de enojo.  
— ¿Qué tal te fue a ti? — pregunte para que él no cortara de pronto, extrañaba hablar con él.  
—No fue fácil encontrarlo. Pero ya está todo resuelto—  
—Bien por ti. Espero que paguen bien por lo que hice—  
—Claro que lo harán, Gordon es de fiar…—  
—Sabes…manche ese abrigo costoso de sangre. Ahora será difícil sacar las manchas…—  
—Deja de lado tu costoso abrigo. Ese bastardo está muerto—  
—Bueno si— coincidí con él.  
—Claro…bien; tengo que irme. Es bastante tarde aquí así que…—  
—Nos veremos después—  
—Por supuesto— y cortó la llamada sin decir adiós.

Mi hermano no es muy ameno a los abrazos o linda palabras de aliento, sé que se preocupa por mí…pero creo que soy bastante mayor para cuidarme yo solo. Creo que aun así aprecio que se me tenga en mente…en su muy preocupada mente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °|°: Hotel donde Gerard se hospeda: Hotel D'Angletterre y habitación que escogí para él:<http://goo.gl/cGBMvF> * Hotel original: Hotel D'Angletterre = <http://goo.gl/ZkpM8L> *Hotel donde se hospeda Gee: <http://goo.gl/WSxnsA>
> 
> °|° Le Longchamp: El café a donde Gerard asiste todas las veces. De hecho esta relativamente cerca  
> del hotel original de, dejo el link de google maps: ttp://goo.gl/maps/Zd6EK
> 
> °|° *Frases o palabras en Frances:  
> >: Non, merci. Seulement café = No, gracias. Sólo el café  
> >: Cours = Por supuesto  
> >: Excuse = Con permiso


	2. Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte, por favor disfruten. Ojala esto sea de su agrado.  
> Recuerden que al final de cada capitulo dejo un glosario de las palabras y cosas mencionadas en el mismo. Por favor, espeor que los tomen en cuenta para hacer mas agradable esta lectura.
> 
> Gracias por su tiempo para leer esto.

El día siguiente tenía un montón de papeles que arreglar. Un chico de unos veinte años que trabajaba en el hotel los trajo hasta mi habitación y yo sabía exactamente que eran.

Me tomo casi todo el día arreglar esos malditos papeles así que esta vez no tuve el tiempo suficiente para salir a caminar, pero era mejor dejar todo hecho antes que hacer otras cosas.

Eran apenas las seis de la tarde cuando baje a la recepción y pedí información de alguna oficina de correos cercana y tal información me la dieron con gusto pero como soy tan malo aprendiéndome calles ocupe esta vez la ayuda de la tecnología para llegar al lugar.

 

Llegue de nuevo a ese café después de terminar el encargo. El lugar se veía como el día anterior así que sin tanta gente en el lugar entre con algo más de seguridad, odio que la gente me vea como si desfilara en alguna pasarela, sus ojos fijos en mí y en sus mentes criticándome.  
Esta vez tome asiento junto a la cerca vi que un chico estaba sentado escribiendo apurado encima de la mesa. Alcanzaba a notar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo hacía, cuando terminó de escribir levanto la mirada y doblo el papel para comenzar a escribir otro. Termino de escribir al menos otros dos papelitos cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí observándole se levantó de inmediato guardando todo en su mandil.

Apresurado se acercó a mi mesa.

—Excusez-vous*— con prontitud metió los papeles que estaba escribiendo a su mandil.  
—No…tranquilo, no hay problema— llego a la mesa y tomo al mismo tiempo que yo el pequeño menú que descansaba junto a la azucarera y por error toque sus dedos.  
—Lo siento, puedo tomar su orden— su voz llego hasta mis oídos, su Inglés era tan fluido como su Francés  
—Creo que hoy podría tomar un Corretto*— dije con seguridad.  
—Claro— dejo la pequeña libretita dentro de su mandil y fue a la trastienda.

 

De nuevo esas ricas galletitas hicieron la perfecta compañía al café, esta vez trate de disfrutarlas más. Después de terminar pedí un pan de melón y lo termine pronto ya que la noche comenzaba a caer.

 

Cuando llegue al hotel recordé que esta vez la mesa en que elegí sentarme no había una nota. Entonces recordé al chico que ese tarde amablemente me había atendido; e inmediatamente recordé el accidental roce de dedos.

Sople, tratando de recordar lo tonto que soné al decirle que todo estaba bien. Eleve la comisura de mi boca en una media sonrisa recordando aquel singular momento.

El sonido de mi celular saliendo de la chaqueta me asusto un poco, lo saque y de mala gana conteste sin ver quien era.

— ¿Qué? —  
— ¿Qué has hecho mal esta vez que estás enojado? — era mi hermano del otro lado de la línea.  
—No es nada. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —  
—Debes de estar en Ámsterdam en menos de dos días. —  
—No puedo— conteste con rapidez, sorbí por mi nariz dando un toque de desacuerdo, Mikey sabe cómo soy yo; sabe que no me gusta que me apresuren. Odio que me apresuren.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Porque? ¿Sucede algo? — su voz sonó preocupada.  
—No…solo que…— y la cara sonriente del chico en la mesa vino a mi mente. Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos.  
—Gerard, sé que amas Francia tanto como yo. Pero esos bastardos tienen que…morir de una forma u otra y confió más en ti que Mark o Lanna— Mikey era algo así como mi jefe, sí, mi hermano, mi tonto y adinerado hermano era mi jefe, y yo trabajaba para él.  
—Lanna es muy buena, ¿Por qué no va ella? — busque en las bolsas de mi chaqueta con la esperanza de buscar la nota del día anterior para poder entretenerme en algo mientras hablaba.  
—He dicho que no— su voz se alzó un poco lastimando un poco mi audición. —Gerard, solo has lo que te digo, maldita sea—  su voz cambio de tono.  
—Está bien, estaré allá en dos días— deje mi búsqueda para después y sin esperar respuesta  colgué.

 

No había otro lugar a donde ir. Había paseado por los pasillos del Hotel, había ido a su terraza dos veces y la vista era espectacular, pero ese café de la esquina era el que más me gustaba. Así que pase el resto de la tarde/noche ahí. Si ya partía de Francia al menos tendría que irme con un buen sabor de boca; **en todos los sentidos.  
** Me retire de la cafetería bastante satisfecho, mi estómago había disfrutado de un rico café, esas exquisitas galletas y mi vista había disfrutado ver furtivamente al chico que esa tarde con ánimo escribía las notas entre sus tiempos que no atendía clientes.

 

 

No podía esperar para que el sol apareciera así que salí del hotel justo cuando el reloj marcaba las once de la noche. Mi mente no dejaba de recordar la mirada de ese chico de hermosas facciones, la imagen de él escribiendo venia una y otra vez en mi mente.

Creo que no les había dicho que soy bastante curioso…

Mis pantorrillas dolieron un poco, camine tan rápido hasta llegar hasta a la cafetería cual nombre no me había grabado pero el lugar y como llegar me lo sabía de memoria.

El lugar estaba completamente solo, las sillas estaban acomodadas arriba de las mesas dejando el suelo libre para que los meceros pudiera limpiar sin que las sillas estorbaran. Varios chicos incluyendo una chica hacían el aseo ya que el lugar era algo grande. Me sentí tan estúpido estando parado justo en la entrada del lugar como esperando algo así que no me animaba a entrar.

 

—Bonne nuit.* — escuche junto a mí, mi mirada estaba puesta en el chico que salía de la tienda con ropa normal  llevando cosas a la trastienda, no portaba  el uniforme y creo que él fue quien escribía esa tarde —Lo sentimos, pero ya cerramos por hoy— la voz de la chica me obligo a voltear a verla desviando toda mi atención del chico que se perdió tras las puertas dobles.  
—Si, gracias— la chica me regalo una sonrisa y no tuve más opción que irme y esperar hasta mañana.

 

No pude dormir, el día se me hacía tan lejano y esperaba en cualquier momento ver la luz del sol colarse por la ventana frente a la cama. Mi cuerpo estaba recostado sobre las mullidas almohadas, me sentía cansado pero mis ojos no querían cerrarse, solo esperaban la clara mañana.

 

El reloj de mi celular marcaba exactamente las siete am, tenía que entretenerme en algo así que marque al celular de Mikey necesitaba más información sobre mi próximo trabajo en Ámsterdam.

 

 

— ¿Si? —  
—Necesito más información—  
— ¿Qué?— dijo sin entenderme.  
—Sabes a lo que me refiero, date prisa—  
—Está bien— escuche como movía papeles; me sentía ansioso —Julian Bécquer, cuarenta y siete años, vive al sur de Frankendael, una casa muy linda. Debe mucho dinero…y bueno ya sabes que hacer—  
—No es suficiente— frote mi cara con desesperación.  
—Pronto tendrás todos los detalles ¿Por qué estás tan interesado ahora? —  
—Estoy ansioso—  
—Y creo yo que no es por tu siguiente trabajo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —  
—Nada—  conteste rápidamente.  
—Bueno…—del otro lado de la línea escuche que un hombre llamaba a Mikey diciéndole que Lanna estaba ahí. —Me tengo que ir—  
—Claro…—  
—No vayas a hacer una tontería, por el amor de dios—  
—Tu jamás nombras a dios, solo lo haces cuando…—  
—Cállate, tengo que irme—  
—Yo también te quiero, hermanito— y colgué de mala gana.

 

Me recosté en la cama, de hecho aún tenía la ropa del día anterior así que no me moleste en cambiarme para bajar a tomar el desayuno el restaurante del hotel. Fue algo bastante ligero, termine y después subí a mi cuarto, comer me había dado algo de sueño. Olvide por completo el interés de ir a la cafetería y me quede profundamente dormido.

 

Cuando desperté el sol aún estaba arriba podía verlo por las ventanas, no era otro día gris como los anteriores así que me anime a vestirme para salir de ahí.

Para que describir el lugar, a esta hora estaba casi vacío pero el ambiente era agradable.

 

—Buenas tardes—  
—Hola, Americano por favor. — sonreí al chico e inmediatamente vi la nota en la mesa bien doblada.  
—Claro— tomo el menú de la mesa e iba a retirarse.  
—Disculpa.  ¿Podía hablar con quien hace las notas? — pensaba en tomar el papel y leerlo, pero pensé que me vería como un loco desesperado así que me espere hasta que el mesero se fuera.  
—Creo que por el momento no es posible. Pero él estará gustoso de hablar con usted. ¿Es de algún periódico? —  
—Bueno, si—  mentí y el chico me sonrió. Correspondí igualmente.  
—Él comienza su turno en menos de media hora, creo que estará aquí pronto. —  
—No me molestaría esperar, gracias— y se retiró.

 

Una taza de café y dos rondas de esas sabrosas galletitas después…

—Hola— de pronto alguien llego a la mesa y tomo asiento en la silla desocupada frente a mí.  
—Hola—  
—Soy Frank, dijo usted que quiere hablar conmigo— era el misma persona que estaba en la mesa escribiendo apurado aquel día.  
—Oh, cierto. Perdona si interrumpí tu trabajo aquel día—  
—No, no hay problema estoy acostumbrado — sonrió y se acomodó en la silla— la mayoría de la gente siempre quiere saber quien escribe eso— movió su cabeza indicando la nota que aún estaba en la mesa.  
—Bueno…es inusual que en un café dejen notas sin ningún destinatario…— voltee a ver aun la nota, ya la había leído y la doble dejándola apartada de la taza de café.  
—Dijo mi compañero que es usted de un periódico. — comento con un tono de pregunta.  
—Bueno…la verdad no, lo siento— sonreí y baje la mirada. Sus ojos inquisidores de color indescriptible estaban puestos sobre mi como esperando algo.  
—No…continúe— formo una sonrisa apretando sus labios, y mi mirada no sabía en qué lugar ver, si en ese par de labios o en sus mejillas sonrosadas.  
—Ahora es vergonzoso— mi cabello cayo hacia adelante obligándome a quitarlo de inmediato.  
—Bueno, lo que casi siempre digo a las personas que me preguntan cosas, es que mis padres me animaron a hacer esto. —  
— ¿Tus padres? —  
—Se llamaban Linda y Cheech, terminaron aquí después de saber que mi madre estaba embarazada, apenas hace un año ellos murieron, desde que tengo memoria ellos se escribían cartas, tal vez unas cuantas palabras de aliento. No lo sé —elevo apenas sus hombros— Tal vez ellos extrañaban las viejas épocas; no dejarían morir ese **arte**. — sonrió.  
—Eso es…—  
—Extraño, lo sé. Creo que esas cartas que se escribían entre ambos hicieron que el amor que se tenían jamás terminara. —  
—Lo siento mucho—  
—No, está bien— negó con su cabeza y una sonrisa imborrable  —ellos fueron los que me animaron a hacer esto. Si escribía cosas que animaran a gente que no conozco…regalar unas cuantas sonrisas de parte anónima…— suspiro fuerte —creo que les debo mucho a ellos. —  
—Ojala nunca dejes de hacerlo—  
—Jamás — me sonrió y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que este muchacho era excepcional.  
— ¿Cómo es que dominas tan bien el Inglés? —  
—Nací en Nueva Jersey pero mis padres se mudaron aquí hace veinte años, en ocasiones visitábamos a familiares así que domino ambos idiomas. No me importa hablar ambos, incluso si lo hago al mismo tiempo—su risa me arranco el pequeño pedazo de alma que tenía.  
—Bueno…— Trate de disimular mi sonrojo.  
—Oh, lo siento. ¿Desea ordenar algo más? —  
—No…solo estaba esperando hablar contigo para poder irme— ¿Acaso dije eso en voz alta o solo lo pensé?  
— ¿Disculpa? —  
—No…perdona, suelo decir lo que pienso en voz alta—  
—Oh, qué bien, igual que yo—  dijo con cierto entusiasmo —Algunas veces las personas salen heridas con lo que piensas, pero jamás te retractes— y justo después que dijo eso me imagine esas palabras en una hoja de papel.  
— ¿Cómo es que sacas tan buenas citas? — voltee hacia arriba, él ya había desocupado el lugar.  
—Ni yo lo sé— se quedó un momento en silencio y después dijo —Debo de ir a trabajar. Fue agradable conversar con usted. Tal vez nos volvamos a ver— extendió su mano y yo la estreche.  
—No, no lo creo— baje mi vista y el pregunto enseguida.  
— ¿Porque? — por dios santo, era tan joven y bello este ser frente a mí.  
—Pronto me iré de aquí. Un viaje de negocios.—  
—Que mal—  
—Necesito viajar a…— aun movía mi mano de arriba abajo en forma de saludo —bueno termine mi trabajo aquí, así que iré al siguiente—  
—Bueno, pues el mío acaba de comenzar, si suelta mi mano me podré ir— dejo salir una risita nerviosa y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que aún estrechaba su mano.  
—Oh, lo siento…lo siento mucho—  
—Fue un gusto—  
—El mío, muchas gracias— se  media vuelta para ir hacia el interior de la cafetería.

 

Le vi entrar y antes de que lo hiciera completamente miro por sobre su hombro y yo no pude evitar sonreírle.

 

¿Pero que estoy haciendo?

 

Entre y pague por lo que había consumido, no sabía la cifra exacta solo deje un billete ahí y me fui directamente al único lugar en donde podía ocuparme en algo: ese maldito y lujoso cuarto de hotel  que mi hermano había reservado para mí.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |*Glosario*|  
> >: Excusez-vous = Disculpeme  
> >: Bonne nuit = Buenas noches
> 
> * Corretto: se trata de una bebida italiana que consiste en un espresso simple «corregido» con un chorrito de otra bebida alcohólica de gran graduación como puede ser: grappa, brandy o sambuca. Se suele servir como desayuno en las mañanas de invierno [Wikipedia] [[imagen]](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/coffee/images/5/53/Caffe_corretto_panna.jpeg/revision/latest?cb=20110202220216)  
> *Pan de melón: Melonpan, también conocido como Pan de Melón es un pan dulce de Japón. Es blando, de forma redondeada y normalmente cubierto de una capa crujiente, parecida a la de una galleta. Su apariencia es similar a la de un melón. [wikipedia] [[imagen]](http://www.absolutjapon.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Melon-pan.jpg)


	3. Parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo no contiene links de interés, así que lean libremente :)

De camino al hotel el celular comenzó a sonar. Vi la pantalla del aparato y con prontitud conteste.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — mi hermano del otro lado hizo un sonido extraño con su boca.  
— Solo para decirte que toda la información de Julian Bécquer está esperándote en tu cuarto de hotel—  
—Pues no estoy ahí…—  
—No, por supuesto que no. — Dijo rápidamente —Tal vez puedas traerme de ese rico café que tomaste justo hace rato. —  
— ¿Qué? —  
—Date prisa, hermanito— y colgó sin que me diera tiempo de decir algo.

Vi indignado el teléfono, de ahí había salido la voz de mi hermano, estaba aquí, él casi nunca va a los lugares en los que yo estoy, es muy raro. Mikey tiene solo 29 años y se supone que yo soy el mayor. No me molesta…tanto que él sea así. Pero se toma muy en serio su trabajo.

 

—Americano, para llevar— estaba frente a la caja registradora del mismo café.  
—Claro, enseguida. —  
—Hola…de nuevo— era ese chico con el que había hablado hace apenas hacia unos minutos.  
—Hola. — metí mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón para sacar dinero.  
—Regreso, que bien— dijo con entusiasmo  mientras que de una mesa comenzó a mover unas cuantas cosas, no vi muy bien que, solo me fijaba en su cara y los gestos que hacía. —Parece que olvido esto— extendió un pedazo de papel  y yo lo tome, sonrió y salió de ahí con una bandeja en sus manos.  
—Gracias— vi por sobre mi hombro como salía de ahí.  
—Aquí tiene— la chica de la caja me entrego mi pedido y el recibo del mismo.

 

 Apure mi paso para salir, camine entre las mismas calles que hasta ahora me sabía de memoria, llegue hasta el hotel y mis pantorrillas dolían horrible; pareciera que alguien me venía siguiendo.

 

Salude con una sonrisa a la chica de la recepción, por suerte traía la llave de la habitación…eran de esas llaves nuevas que solo tienes que deslizarla como si fuera una tarjeta de crédito.

 

—Llegas terriblemente tarde. Tengo de hambre—  
—Por suerte los de la cafetería dan galletas cuando compras café— cerré la puerta tras de mí y camine hasta donde estaba Mikey. Junto a la ventana estaba la única silla y frente a esta una mesita. Deje el café en la mesa y le lance con un poco de mala gana el recibo que cayó en su pecho.  
—Aquí tienes toda la información que quieres saber sobre Bécquer— él era toda la información. No era tan tonto como para enviarme en papeles todo lo que él sabía.  
—Gracias, pero ya no me interesa— deje las cosas a su lado y él inmediatamente tomo la taza de café  
—Bueno…vine hasta aquí para nada— se recargo en la silla dando el primer sorbo al café.  
—Siento mucho que te preocupes tanto por tu hermano mayor. Creo que debería de ser al contrario. —  
—Tu trabajas para mí, yo te metí en esto y si…debo de preocuparme; mamá siempre lo dice—  
—No hables de Ella en este momento, ellos…—  
—Deja…ellos están bien en donde están ahora—  
—Sí, claro— mi fastidio comenzaba a notarse. Me quite la chaqueta y escuche un crujido en la bolsa izquierda, sé que algo había puesto ahí pero no recordaba bien que era. Estaba demasiado abrumado como para recordar.  
—Gerard…no quiero que esto se te salga de las manos. — estaba tan ocupado que no escuche lo que dijo después, metí la mano a la bolsa y saque el pedazo de papel doblado. Lo abrí y dentro estaba un pedazo de papel con la frase: _Mi turno termina a las 11:30,_ sonreí y el grito de Mikey me asusto. — ¡Gerard!  ¿Acaso me estas poniendo atención? —  
— ¿Qué? — Conteste de la misma forma.  
—Solo limítate a hacer tu trabajo, ellos no tienen nada en contra tuya pero si en contra mía. Haz bien tu trabajo y tu cuenta bancaria crecerá—  
—No sé a lo que te refieres— sentí como una ligera sonrisa se ponía en mi boca al leer y re-leer aquella frase garabateada.  
—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero… tú matas por mí. —  
—Eso no tiene sentido— deje el pedazo de papel en la mesita de noche y abrí la nota. Vi que tenía más de tres renglones y la deje para después.  
— ¿Qué es eso? —  
—Nada…— deje escapar el aire contenido y levante la mirada — ¿No tienes otro lugar a donde ir? —  
—Sí, mi habitación a solo unas cuantas alejada de la tuya, así que te mantendré vigilado. —  
—Y ¿Qué es lo que esperas que no te vas? Además, no te preocupes, puedo cuidarme solo—  
—Deja de ser tan agresivo y dejemos de lado esto de Bécquer por la paz. Si quieres quedarte aquí…como quieras— se levantó de la silla y camino hasta la salida. —Gerard…me preocupas—  
—Ahhh, —  suspire, caía ya en la cuenta. — Es ese maldito de Lino, ¿verdad? —  
— ¿Qué? — frunció su ceño.  
—Deja de espiarme, Mikey, sabes que hago esto de una forma muy cuidadosa. No necesito que un niñero me esté cuidando. Por favor, deja de preocuparte.  
—Sabes que siempre lo hago…—  
—Pues no, no tienes que hacerlo…— dijo de inmediato ya algo molesto de su presencia.  
—Gerard…Donna no está bien y lo sabes. No debemos de... —  
—Deja de hablar de ella como si fuera cualquier cosa— mi paciencia era poca así que me levante y abrí la puerta para él —Es hora de que tú también tomes un descanso— puse una mano en su espalda y lo empuje levemente.  
—Donald…—  
— ¿Alguna vez dejas de hablar? — Dije exhausto —Ahora sé porque Lanna se desesperó contigo—  
— ¿Ella dijo algo sobre mí? —logre empujarlo hacia el pasillo, se dio media vuelta y vi su rostro asustado.  
—No ha dicho nada. Es hora de que vayas a dormir. —  
—No tengo sueño. —  
—Bueno, pues no puedes quedarte aquí, saldré más tarde—  
—Pero…—  
—Por favor, Mikey—Deje escapar un suspiro y me recargue en el marco de la puerta.  
—Está bien…buenas noches—  y sin esperar nada de él cerré la puerta.

 El resto de la noche espere la hora exacta para salir  Me fui de ahí con veinte minutos de anticipación.  El lugar se encontraba vacío, las mesas tenían de nuevo las sillas volcadas encima de las mesas dando espacio a los meseros de barrer las hojas que los árboles habían dejado caer. Pase justo por el frente tratando de disimular, voltee hacia mi derecha viendo que él entraba a la cafetería con algunas bandejas y cosas sobre estas. Me detuve en la esquina y de repente salió corriendo, volteo hacia su izquierda y después a su derecha para encontrarse conmigo.

 

—Hola, sabía que eras tú. Espera un poco— y corrió hacia la entrada de la cafetería para regresar un minuto después. —Vamos—

Corrió hacia donde estaba yo para prensarse de mi brazo y caminar por la acera. Llegamos hasta la esquina y fue cuando él mismo deshizo el contacto.

 

—Lo siento—  
—No… está bien— mi brazo se sintió frio justo en la parte que él había desocupado.  
—Bueno, le mentí a Martin que saldría con alguien esta noche así que me dejo salir antes — frotaba sus manos para darse calor, hacia algo de frio y sus manos estaban desabrigadas.  
—Toma— de las bolsas de mi abrigo saque el par de guantes —tal vez te queden algo grandes pero…—  
—Oh, gracias— y de inmediato los tomo —Gracias, acabo de lavar las tazas y aquí afuera hace mucho frio—  
—Si…lo sé— sonreí y él hizo lo mismo. Un silencio incomodo vino después de eso. Me sentía bastante estúpido.  
— ¿Por qué llegaste antes? —  
—Temí que el reloj me estuviera mintiendo o que tú te aburrieras de esperar y te fueras—  
—Bueno…no me fui— comenzó a caminar juntando sus manos ya con los guantes puestos; y claro que le quedaban grandes.  
—Creo que tal vez podrías platicarme más acerca de esas notas que escribes—  
—No eres de ningún periódico, ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? —  
—Simple curiosidad—  
—Bueno…de alguna u otra forma pienso que honro la memoria de mis padres—  
 — ¿Eso crees? — iguale su paso.  
—Esas notas que por años se escribieron ambos no dejo que el amor menguara. — sonrió de forma nostálgica. —Aun los extraño, ¿sabes? —  
— ¿Qué tal si me muestras…aquí?  No conozco la cuidad y creo que serias…—  
—Pero…—  
—Dejemos de lado todo eso de perdidas familiares. No hay que hablar de cosas tristes y vayamos a tomar algo—  
—No te conozco y ya me caes bien— aspiro haciendo un ruido con su nariz y seguimos caminando calle abajo.


	4. Parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la ultima parte de este fic. Hay un link justo en las las notas finales, tomen en cuenta que forma parte del capitulo para que ustedes se den idea de lo que describo.  
> Gracias por su tiempo para leer :)

Las calles estaban algo vacías y él propuso ir a un pequeño bar justo una calle adelante.

— No es nada lujoso o algo así, solo buena música y buenos tragos— dijo mientras entrabamos.

 

El bar estaba apenas lleno, la música era relajada y la barra estaba ocupada por una que otra persona. Tomamos algunas cervezas y un par de horas después él decidió que era hora de regresar a casa.

 

— Lo siento…tengo que irme. Estoy seguro que me necesitaran temprano mañana en la cafetería — se levantó de la silla al mismo tiempo que dejaba algo de dinero por las bebidas.   
— Claro, no hay problema — Pensaba en quedarme en el bar pero él me tomo de la mano y me obligo a salir.  
— Gracias por lo de hoy — de su mochila saco el par de guantes y me los entrego  
—De nada. Diría que te los quedaras pero…— sonrió y yo ahogue una risita.   
— Demasiado grandes— se sentía esa atmosfera de tensión, apenas lo conocía y él igual a mí. —Toma — busco en su mochila algo —Es para ti — en mi mano estaba una nota, al parecer era un pedazo de servilleta.  
—Gracias. — lo tome y lo puse en la bolsa de mi abrigo.  
—Sí, es mejor que lo leas después — comento al ver que no pretendía leerlo en ese mismo momento.  
—Oh, lo siento; si quieres lo puedo… —y sentí dos cálidas manos en mi rostro que obligaron a que volteara hacia el frente.  
— No, así está bien — su rostro estaba muy cerca al mío, vi sus largas pestañas, su nariz, el contorno de su boca. Me basto solo un segundo para darme cuenta que sus labios estaban sobre los míos ejerciendo una ligera presión.   
— ¿Que…? — apenas escuche mi propia voz.   
— Dicen que debes de tener al menos un pequeño beso en la ciudad del amor — suspiro y metió sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.  
— Pero creo que te refieres a Paris y nosotros estamos en Francia — sonrió y después mordió su labio inferior.  
— Como sea. Nos vemos, Gerard — sonrió la última vez, dio media vuelta para irse de ahí.

 

No recordaba cuando le había dicho mi nombre.  Le vi partir por aquella oscura calle, no recordaba cuanto tiempo estuve parado ahí y salí de mi ensoñación cuando una pareja paso a mi lado pidiendo espacio para caminar.

No tuve más opción que regresar al hotel.

 

No me apeteció tomar el ascensor así que subí hasta el tercer piso por las escaleras. Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi cuarto de Hotel, y sin muchas ganas entre. Me sentía extraño…como si hubiera perdido algo.

Sentía que me hacía falta algo.

  
Cuando me deje caer en la cama algunas almohadas cayeron al suelo lo cual no me importo. Me quede en esa misma posición no sé cuánto tiempo.  El cansancio gano y mis ojos después de mucho rato se sintieron pesados así que me acomode para dormir, mañana tendría que abordar un avión para llegar a otro lugar.

 

Soñé con algo y con alguien y una calle larga, una sola lámpara que regalaba luz amarilla y dejaba ver una silueta que se alejaba de mí, pero nunca vi su rostro. Sus piernas se movían lentamente al tiempo que se alejaba…y en mi sueño escuche un sonido ensordecedor que hizo que abriera mis ojos.

 

— Espero que sepas que hora es — dijo una voz reconocida. Era mi hermano.  
— No, y no me importa — conteste con voz adormilada.  
— Bueno, tu vuelo de las nueve de la mañana se perdió…— tome la sabana y me tape hasta la cabeza, no tenía ganas de hablar. —Por suerte estoy yo aquí. ¿A qué maldita hora llegaste? —gritó.  
— No tan tarde, mamá —con brusquedad él halo la sabana.  
— Sabes que debes de ir… —apretó sus ojos, mi hermano suele desesperarse por cosas casi sin importancia.  
— Solo tomaré el desayuno y me iré —  
— Tienes otro vuelo en cuatro horas. No lo arruines — Dejo un nuevo boleto de avión en la mesita de noche y camino hasta la puerta. — Oh, cierto, encontré esto pegado en tu puerta— era una carta e inmediatamente recordé a Frank. — Me voy…cuídate — dijo la última palaba apenas con voz audible y se salió.

 

Quería volver a dormir pero la maldita curiosidad por ver que es lo que decía el papel pudo más.

  
Mis pies tocaron el suelo alfombrado, camine hasta la entrada y abrí la puerta. Mikey dijo que había encontrado esto pegado y en efecto; afuera en la puerta había un pedazo de cinta transparente.

Abrí la carta y desdoble el papel que venía dentro para leer una serie de números. Comencé a conectar los números y justo cuando termine de leerla y entenderla una sonrisa ya estaba dibujada en mi rostro. No estaba seguro si había sido él así que di vuelta a la hoja y su nombre en cursiva descansaba en una esquina de la hoja.

Recordé que la noche anterior también me había dado una nota la cual no leí.  En el piso estaba tirada mi chaqueta y busque en las bolsas.

En el pedazo de servilleta se podía ver un número, solo eso pero la otra mitad se había perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Carta de Frank pegada en la puerta: [Carta de Frank.](https://goo.gl/vCW2Jp)
> 
> Ahora que lo pienso esa no es en si una carta, si no un vil(?) papel con un tonto juego. Bueno, que les puedo decir, este fic fue escrito y publicado en el 2014 en el Hotel Bella Muerte, solo quise pulirlo un poco y cambiar algo por aqui y por alla para que se adapte a mi idea que tengo para la segunda parte de esto.


End file.
